Typically, automobile operators who live in snow zones must cope with the possibility that at times roads may be snow or ice covered. This frequently necessitates changing the tires to snow or studded tires to provide greater traction during such events. Additionally, the snow or ice condition may be short-lived or be a function of altitude requiring removal of enhanced traction tires when the condition is no longer present. Changing tires is time consuming and frequently must be done while pulled over on the side of the road in poor weather conditions or done by a garage which can be time consuming and costly. While studded tires may be permanently used in some states during a designated snow season, these tires tear up roadways thus leading to high maintenance costs.